We're Only Human - One Shots
by itsAcorn
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots related to my 'We're Only Human' FnaF story.
1. Mike Schmidt

Grabbing the blue hat off the coat rack, Mike settled it atop his head of brown hair before heading out the door. It was currently 11:40 at night and he was heading to his new job; As a night security guard. It was at a local pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's. He recalled going to it a few times when he was a kid, but once he hit his pre-teens his visits became less frequent. And now here he was, 24 years old and starting work at the pizzeria.

Mike was naturally a day person, and only having two days to switch his sleep schedule around for work wasn't the easiest. In fact he was yawning on the way to work, but he had brought some energy drinks for the night. It shouldn't be that hard. Midnight to six am. What could go wrong?

When Mike pulled up into the dirt parking lot of the diner, he still had ten minutes before he had to start. Turning off the ignition to his car, he leaned back in the seat, rubbing his face with his hands as he groaned a bit. He could do this. It was only a 5 day job, but Mike had taken it anyway. He needed the money right now.

"Might as well head in then." Mike grunted before grabbing his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and climbed out of his car. Heading up to the building, he fumbled with the keys that had been given to him before unlocking the doors, stepping into the building. During the day, it was filled with music and fun, but at night; Mike noted; That it held a rather eerie feeling to it.

Locking the doors behind him, he headed through the lobby and into the dining area. The office was at the back of the building, straight through the heart of the vicinity.

It was eerily silent as he made his way through the rows of party tables, not glancing back at the animatronics on stage. He was were for work, not to admire his favorite childhood robots.

Lest he knew what this job had in store for him..

* * *

Mike stepped out of the diner at 6:02am, the morning sunlight bearing down on his skin. He stood there for a few moments, lingering in the spot as he soaked in the fact that he stood outside the diner.

So much for favorite childhood robots. Whatever those things were in there. He shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it right now. Taking his hat off his head, he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

And he still had another four nights of this? The sound of a car pulling into the dirt parking lot caught his attention, glancing up as he realized he was still just standing in the same spot. Pushing himself forward once he had collected himself, he watched curiously to see what kind of poor soul happened to work in that hell hole of a diner.

A woman climbed out of the car, causing Mike to take a second look. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, singular strands sticking out here and there, making it seem like she had barely gotten out of bed before arriving.

She hadn't seemed to notice him though, fumbling with her keys and bag before gathering herself and heading for the diner.  
In the light of the early sun, Mike could see a faint ginger glow against her brown hair. Was her hair dyed? In the midst of his thoughts, his abdomen was soon met with the cold metal of the front of his car, causing him to grunt in pain from the impact.

"Smooth Mike." He muttered to himself as he unlocked his car door and climbed inside, feeling the terror of the night beginning to wear off and sleep taking over. Once he arrived home, the first thing he'd be doing is sleeping.

* * *

The second night was just as bad as the first, if not worse. It seemed as if the animatronics became more vicious as the night went on, and according to the phone message his previous mentor had left him, they would only get worse as the nights dragged on.

The power had been close to running out by the time 6am rolled around. Mike sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as he waited a minute to collect himself. "Why wouldn't anyone want to work here?" He sat up, snatching his hat off the desk and heading down the hallway. "Its a wonderful job! Full of fun and excitement." He said, waving a hand in the air as he reached the dining area. He stopped and stared at the animatronics who were all situated on stage in their normal spots.

He stood there for a few moments, glaring at the group before heading through the lobby and outside. It didn't take him long to spot the silver car in the parking lot again, fitting his hat on his head as he let the doors close behind him.

Mike cast his gaze downwards, not wanting to come off overly creepy. Heading towards his car, he overheard a swear word come from her direction as he curiously glanced over at her. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail this morning, her hand grazing over the top of her head before she stood up from her car.

Her head lifted slightly, their gazes meeting as Mike felt his heart jump slightly. Deep brown orbs stared back at him, a faint row of freckles spotted the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She was the first to break the eye contact though, Mike glancing away just as quick as he unlocked the door to his car and climbed inside.

* * *

Mike listened in horror as the sound of the power dying echoed throughout the building, his hands grasping the tablet as he pushed his chair back against the wall, his eyes scanning both doors. "Come on, come on.." He groaned. It was 5:58am. Two more minutes, two more minutes and the power would reboot. God only knows what could happen in two minutes. Those robots moved faster. Faster than Mike would like to give them credit for.

Freddy's song began to play in the hallway, causing Mike to curse under his breath. The tune was short lived though when he heard the generator reboot and the power flickered. And just like that, the song had stopped and silence reigned throughout the building. That was too close of a call, he'd have to make a plan on how to survive the last few nights rather than the sporadic way he had been doing so the last few nights.

Lights and doors? Keep an eye on pirate cove as well perhaps. He shook his head and stood up from the chair, gathering his belongings and heading through the building and to the front doors. Was this job really worth the risk?

Pushing the doors open, the morning sun greeted him with its warm embrace, breathing in the fresh air before letting out a sigh. The sound of footsteps crunched across the dirt as Mike glanced up, catching the gaze of the same brunette he had been seeing the past few days. This morning her hair was let down, allowing her natural waves to flow down her shoulders. Amongst the brown hair, he caught sight of a thin row of red hair atop her head, poking out from the roots of her head. His suspicions were correct. Her hair must have been dyed.

As he headed across the parking lot, he caught her attention as her gaze flickered over to him, a small smile creasing her pink lips. The smile caused her brown eyes to sparkle in a way Mike didn't think possible, but before he had the chance to say anything back, she had already passed him by and disappeared into the pizzeria.

Mike face palmed himself as he reached his car, digging his keys out of his pockets and unlocked his car door, sliding into the seat and shut the door behind him. Two more nights...just two more nights and he'd be finished. Now he understood why that pizzeria was always trying to hire a night guard.

* * *

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BA-_

 _DIIIIING. DOOOONG._

Mike leaned back in his seat, his heart hammering in his chest as he lingered there for a few moments. 14% power had been left by the time the clock hit 6am. His new plan to conquer the night had gone over well, other than Foxy giving him a scare just as the night ended. He was still shaken up by the message the phone guy had left him from the start of his shift. It sounded..actually he didn't know what it sounded like. He didn't want to think about it even.

Groaning, Mike headed out of the office and down the hallway that gave him nightmares ever night. Reaching the dining room, he hesitated a moment as he stared at the animatronics on stage. Damn things, if only people knew the truth that hid behind them. Let alone why they tried to kill the night guards.

"I'm going insane." He muttered, heading towards the lobby and through the doors to the outdoors. A small smile graced his lips as his gaze landed on that same silver car that sat in the parking lot. He lingered near the doors this time, watching as the brunette rustled around in her car for a few moments before climbing out, her hair in disarray. He raised an eyebrow curiously as she began to hurry across the parking lot. She was quick to notice him as Mike lifted his hand and gave a short wave, feeling relieved as she offered a quick wave back before scurrying inside.

Mike felt a silly grin stretch across his lips before he headed over to his car. Tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow he'd introduce himself to her..

* * *

When Mike arrived at work that night, he pulled his car up to the building and parked it. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he stared at the building before getting out of the car, heading towards the doors. This was his last night. Just one more night and his nightmare would end.

Locking the building doors behind him, he headed in through the lobby and to the dining area. Instead of heading straight to the office, he stopped in front of the stage. He stood his ground as he stared at the three animatronics, hands on his hips as silence floated through the building for a few moments before Mike finally spoke.

As crazy as he may have sounded, he didn't falter in front of the murderous robots. "Last night you bastards. I have something I gotta do in the morning and there's no way I'm going to let you three bring me down before that." He stated, and he could have sworn that Freddy's robotic gaze shifted to him, sending chills down his spine.

Without another word, Mike headed through the dining room and towards the office. "Same goes to you Foxy!" He called as he passed the room that contained Pirate Cove.

As Mike reached the west hallway, he stopped as he noticed a tag sitting on the counter near the drink machine. He paused for a moment, gingerly picking it up as he turned it over in his hand.

 _Lacey._

Mike heard movement behind him, realizing the time and headed to the office at a quick pace without chancing a look back.

* * *

"Finally!" Mike stood up from the chair the second the clock hit 6am. Relief rushed through his veins before he grabbed his hat off his head and threw it on the desk. "Ta hell with this place. I'm so done!" He laughed as he headed out of the office and through the building again.

Granted, the animatronics put up a hell of a fight and just about brought him down, but he suffered through the night and made it through. He could have sworn the robots were giving him the most deadliest of looks as he sauntered through the dining room and to the lobby. He simply brushed it off and walked through the doors.

As he stepped through the doors though, he noticed something was different about that morning though. The silver car that was normally parked in the lot, was missing. Mike lingered outside the doors for a few moments as he waited. Maybe she was late this morning?

After a few minutes of waiting, Mike checked his watch before letting out a quiet sigh. Maybe she wasn't coming today. He ran a hand through his hair, lingering at the doorway for a few moments before shaking his head. So..what now?

"Well, I guess it can't be helped.." He muttered to himself as he headed toward his car. As he climbed into the beat up vehicle, he felt his cell phone buzz. Digging it out of his pocket, he flipped it open and read the text.

 _Hey Mike, glad to hear you stayed the five nights. I'll send your check in the mail. But before that, I have a question for you. I know it might be a little far stretched favor, but could you work one more night? I'll add overtime on your check for you._

-FF

Mike stared at the text, glancing up at the building again. Did he really want to spend another night?

 _Sure._

* * *

The power was running out quickly and the animatronics were more vicious than any of the other nights he had worked, all four of them seemingly trying their hardest to get to him. Mike slammed his hand over the door button, watching the metal door slam shut. His heart pounded on his chest, the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Cmon, cmon." Mike muttered under his breath as he was trying to ride out the last few minutes of the night. He had something he wanted to do, there was no way he was getting stuffed into a suit tonight. Or ever at that point.

He heard the nightmare-ish laugh that echoed through the building, glancing to the other door. Freddy was getting close and he knew it.

 _DIIING DOONG._

Mike slammed his hands down on the desk as he stood up from the chair, causing the chair to wheel backwards into the wall. The sound of shuffling sounded through the dining room before it fell silent again. Once Mike was sure it was safe to leave, he grabbed his bag and headed through the building, not wasting any moment to reach the doors.

As he pushed the doors open, he was met with the sight of the little silver car. A smile tugged at his lips as he stood there. Lacey climbed out of her car and headed towards the building, her gaze meeting his as a smile graced her lips. Mike shifted his weight a bit as he stood there, watching as she slowed down as she reached him.

He felt his smile grow a bit as he finally spoke. "Hey, I'm Mike."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _This is the first of a series of one-shots. Please note that these one shots are not relevant to my FnaF story. Since I'm pretty bad at separating different character personalities, I thought I'd take a short break from the story and write a one-shot for each of the characters in order to try and build their separate personalities a bit better. Each one will be different, some will contain romance whereas others will not. For now I'm just going to focus on the characters that have appeared in story so far. Mike, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Vincent.  
_

 _Vincent's will be a little different than the rest, his still doesn't tie into the story but it does give a little background to him as well. I think I covered everything I wanted to note, so other than that, I hope you guys enjoy!_


	2. Freddy

**Authors Note:** I am SO SO SORRY! It's been so long since I updated ANYTHING and I really really am sorry! I've gotten so busy with life and school and my roommate. It's been a literal shitfest lately. I've been receiving a few reviews from a guest reader (you know who you are!) and it's pushed the motivation I've needed into me. Though in all honestly, I've had this one shot done since last year sometime but at the time I really didn't like it so I didn't post it. But I was just going through my documents and was scanning it over and thought it wasn't too bad this time around, so I posted it! I promise I'll keep trying to work on this story, I might be slow still since I have a month and a half until finals and I need to buckle down and work. But I swear I haven't abandoned you guys. My stories are always at the back of my mind and I'm constantly thinking about them. I hope this is enough to appease you guys for now! Again, I really am sorry!

* * *

"That should about do it." Amelia said as she stood up on her tip toes, sliding the last plate into place on the shelf before taking a step back, examining her work before giving a satisfied nod. She tried her hands with the dishtowel before hanging it on the wrack, reaching a hand behind her head as she released the tight bun that her hair had been in all day, letting out a quiet groan as her chestnut waves spilled down over her shoulders.

Amelia worked as a waitress at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It wasn't the greatest pay, but she'd rather have at least something rather than nothing. So when she had spotted the hiring sign, she had made the diner her first trip the very next day. The owner had hired her pretty much on the spot, explaining that not alot of waitress' stayed long due to old superstitions. Amelia hadn't bothered questioning him at the time, not thinking much of it. He had said they were old, so it shouldn't matter now right?

That was three months ago.

Amelia had become quickly acquainted with the rest of the crew, which consisted of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. And she didn't mean the animatronics either. The four other beings that inhabited the work place held the same name as the children's favorite animatronics. Even wore the ears of their respective mascot.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Amelia stretched her arms over her head as she let out a yawn. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was sure it was far past her work time, which meant she wouldn't be getting paid any overtime. She didn't mind too much though, she rather enjoyed her job here so it wasn't that big of a deal to stay after hours.

She figured the others must have already headed home ahead of her; That was until she spotted a brown loaf that was spread out on a table bench. Through the dimmed lights of the dining room, she could distinctively spot the trademark top hat that was currently residing on his face. She felt a small smile tug on her lips as she walked further into the dining room, being as silent as she could be. Freddy laid on the bench with his arms tucked under his head and one leg bent while the other rested across his knee.

The closer she drew to him, she realized that he was quietly humming to himself. Amelia slowed to a stop as she stood against the wall, lingering near the east hallway.

Freddy wasn't unaware of the approaching footsteps as he laid on the bench, tuckered out from the birthday party they had thrown during the day. He hadn't gotten a chance to take a break, so even while they waited for Mike to arrive for them, Freddy had opted out to relax on the bench for a bit.

He tilted his head upwards a bit, peeking out from under the brim of his hat as he spotted the familiar brunette standing against the wall. Her gaze was seemingly fixated on him as he continued to hum the song that continued to plague him for far too long. Pretending he didn't notice her, he bobbed his foot in the air absent minded as he closed his eyes again.

Amelia was a rather nice girl, though she was one of the people that resided on the outside of the circle that still didn't know about their secret, she had gotten close to their group with hardly any effort. She had a personality that made you want to be around her.

Freddy had been hesitant in the beginning when Chica had begun to befriend her, worried about what sort of dangers he might expose her to but after expressing his concerns to Mike one night, the security guard had opened his eyes to the truth. He was human now, well as close as he was going to get to it anyway. More than that, he had a _choice._

As Amelia was about to head over to the bear mascot, his tune suddenly took a slow change, going from a soft children's tune to that of which slowly reminded her of a horror movie lullaby. She stood in her spot, glancing around the diner as the dimmed lights suddenly seemed to cause the vicinity to cast eerie shadows.

Freddy peered out from underneath the brim of his hat, seeing the girl hesitate in her spot. It was an innocent joke that he decided to play. She and Chica had always discussed the spooky stories of the history of the diner, and each time he could always see the apprehension in her eyes as she listened to them. He closed his eyes again, not moving a muscle as the eerie tone contained to flow from his throat.

She tried to pay no heed to but as it was drawn out longer, it began to sound as if the hum was coming from all around her. The stories of the building being haunted began to resurface in her mind; all the rumors and horror stories she heard back before she began working here. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped inside her mind. Suddenly she could see it. She could feel the shadows impeding her vision.

"F-Freddy.." She stammered out, taking a step forward as her hand came in contact with the edge of the table. The sudden sound of a door slamming echoed through the building, causing a terrified sound to escape her lips and she ducked under the edge of the table.

The humming quickly stopped as Freddy sat up, hearing Mike's voice calling them from the lobby, but Freddy was more worried about the figure that had completely disappeared from his vision. Guilt washed over him as he stood up from the bench, returning his hat to his head before heading down the rows of tables. Reaching the end, he squatted down to the ground as he found Amelia cowering under the edge of a table.

Her gaze flickered up to his. He could tell her eyes were a pretty hazel color with specks of blue in them, but in the dim light they were full of fear. "Ami..I-I didn't mean to scare you.." He apologized, the guilt cutting him like a knife. The last thing he had wanted to do was scare her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice taunted him. _You did want to scare her. You craved that reaction. To instill terror into people.._

Freddy muted the voice, holding his hand out to the woman. "It's alright Amelia, come here." He said softly, his bright blue eyes watching her.

Amelia could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her imagination going haywire. One fearful thought spread into five, and five into twenty. It took her several moments before she took Freddy's hand and let him lead her out from her hiding spot. What she wasn't expecting next though, was a pair of warm arms embracing her tightly.

Freddy had pulled Amelia into a tight hug, feeling her breath brushing against his neck as he swallowed once, feeling the heat building up in his cheeks. In the lobby doorway, stood Mike as he waited for them, a grin on his face. Freddy tried to ignore him as best he could, glancing else where as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Amelia.." He murmured, trying to gather his thoughts. "There's nothing to be afraid of here; So long as I'm around, I won't let anything hurt you.." He swore to her. She was silent for a moment before he felt her nod against his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him and grasping the back of his vest.

"Thank you Freddy.."

* * *

I'm still working on their personalities, so I'm sorry if this isn't the greatest. I really need to get back into the FNAF fandom and get all that energy back that I had way back when. Bonnie's one shot will most likely be next since I recently remembered what I wanted to do for him and I was really struggling with Foxy's before. See you guys next time!

 **R &R**


End file.
